Many electronic devices today, especially portable electronic devices, use batteries for power when mains electricity or other traditional wired power sources are not available. In many instances, it would be desirable for such portable electronic devices to be able to simultaneously charge their battery (or batteries) using multiple different external (or internal) power sources. Such a system, for example, could include a laptop with both a traditional charging port, e.g., for charging the device from a wired power adapter, as well as multiple charge-capable ports, such as USB-C ports.